Slayers Dragoon
by Kilarm Whisperwind
Summary: with luck, Lina finds a bandit camp holding a strange box of color spheres. What secrets do these items possess?
1. Prologue

Ok.......after much egging from my friends, I have submitted my first fanfic. Yes....I am pleading for kindness when reviewing *pathetic isn't it?*, and yes, I know that Xellos is slightly out of character. My apologies, but he is a hard one to do imho. I have also tried to get good editting, but it's hard to find someone that is good in english and knows enough verbs. I've searched, and this seems to be the only slayers/dragoon with current plotline that I can find in fanfiction.net/. If however, I missed a fic that I'm copying, I want to be told this immediately and I'll pull this out. Now.....I could give a disclaimer saying that I don't own Slayers or Legends of Dragoon, but come on people, you should know that. I'm not making money off this. It's very unprofessional and newbie, so I doubt anyone would be interested in buying this, let a lone reading this. But I digress, I'll say it anyways, I do not own any of the characters, plot ideas, setting that Sony has made with Legends of Dragoon. I also do not own the characters, ideas, and setting that hajime owns with Slayers. So......enjoy.  
  
  
  
SLAYERS DRAGOON: Prologue - 7 balls!? Has DBZ captured Slayers!?  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
  
It was another glorious morning! The golden sun rising between the trees granting a beautiful hue on the land, animals awoke as well as the bandits. Grants Maaclorn, grand bandit lord of the Sairaag area yawned as he stretched. Yes, today would be a great day. He had always considered banditry a true calling, and gathering others to assist him soon gave him a formidable group.  
The fortress the bandits that held their items was nothing special, wooden towers and walls, and a cave to hold the loot. Doing his daily exercise, the bandit lord looked out to the sun shining it's ray, the birds flying, and the fireball heading his way.  
Wait. A fireball?  
KABOOM!  
Fire swept the fort as the bandits clamored about calling for arms. Within seconds another volley appeared in the sky, the bandits shrieking from the fiery pain inflicted upon them. Then she arrived. Grants quivered as he looked at the figure.  
"No bust......bean stalk build.....red hair. Oh god.......SHE'S HERE!" Lina Inverse, bandit slayer supreme stepped straight into the center of the bandit camp grinning as a cat would when it caught the mouse caught in the trap.  
  
*  
  
"You know, for a supposedly dangerous group of bandits, you guys sure are easy to beat." Lina sighed, several flare arrows exploded from her fingertips towards and oncoming group of bandits quickly wiping them out with a chain of explosions. "You holding out Gourry?"  
"I'm fine!" the blondes swordsman smiled, holding off multiple bandits with his sword. "Not that much of an exercise, but it'll have to do."   
"Great!" Smiled Lina, jumping to avoid multiple arrows and swords. Another fireball took care of the rather vagrant brutes. Lina never believed in killing bandits, just to harm them enough so that they learned their lessons. A "career" change motivation mostly. "FIREBALL!"  
Within five minutes the entire camp was reduced to a smoking ruin, Grants sobbing as he and his other partners in crime remained bound as they watched Lina pry open the cave.  
"Hey Gourry, wanna give me a hand?" Lina asked, pushing the boulder with all her might, nothing moving. The swordsman grinned as he pulled out his sword, easily cutting through the boulder and segmenting it multiple times. A cliche pose done and ready.  
"Wooh, great going Gourry!" Lina cheered, smacking Gourry in back as he yelped.  
"Do you have to hit so hard Lina?" Whined the swordsman.  
"That's how I show my appreciation!" Lina grinned. "Now come on, considering how long I let these thugs do their dirty deed, they must've made quite of bit of cash."  
"You little witch, get away from my hoard!" Grants spat, the looming death of darkness that is Lina Inverse immediately appeared before him as he felt all courage in him melt away faster than an ice cream in front of the sun. "Please?"  
"Ooh, this one is quite feisty isn't he Gourry?" Lina maliciously grinned. Grants felt his soul go numb as he imagined all sorts of horrible things the legends of Lina Inverse spoke up. "I'm wondering, should I kill him to show that no one messes with Lina Inverse and calls her a witch, or should I.....torture him?"  
"Oh gods! Please have mercy on me!" Grants sobbed. Lina blinked as she watched the bandit groveling in the most embarrassing way due to his constraint.  
"Fine, whatever." Lina snapped, punting the bandit several yards out of disgust. "Just stop doing that! Gourry, time to loot this place."   
"Right!" Grabbing a nearby bag the two entered the room to find a small mountain of coins.  
"Wow." Gourry stated.  
"Eh........I thought I'd see more, but beggars can't be choosers." Lina sighed, placing the loot inside the box. "Hello, what's this?" pushing aside several gold coins, and ornate box covered in silver ruins and a bloody red jewel as a seal showed itself.   
"Pretty." Gourry commented.   
"Looks like we may of found something worth much." Lina smirked, trying to open the box to no avail. "It's magically sealed."  
"So just cast a magic spell and break it." Gourry said. Lina just rolled her eyes as she braced herself for a meaningless conversation.  
"It's not that easy Gourry, this is definitely a magic lock I've never seen before. I can't even start to imagine what kind of magic is being used to seal this." Tapping the box the sorceress tossed the box into the sack as she continued pilfering err..........borrowing money from the place.  
"H-hey! Stop, that's mine!" Grants bemoaned.  
"Mine now." Lina replied, walking out without a hitch with Gourry.  
  
*  
  
"Victory!" Lina giggled, dropping the sack in her room, counting out the treasure. "Now what else did I get?"  
Gold emptied from the bag, small artifacts bouncing out as well as the box once more.  
"......? You know, maybe I should try and break this." Lina mumbled, her mind interested, tapping the box once more. Almost as a child would to a shiny object. "Unlock."  
Green light laced about the box before fading, the spell repelled.  
"Weird. It's almost as if it's orihalcon.......but that's impossible, orihalcon absorbs magic so a magic lock is impossible."  
"Oooh, looks fun." Xellos stated as he appeared next to Lina. Lina back flipped him to the wall on instinct. "Moou.....that's mean Lina."  
"You little fruitcake! What are you doing here!?" Lina demanded.  
"Owie owie.......Lina, that's mean!" Xellos pouted. "Can't a dear old friend say hello once in a while?"  
"Yes, but you? NO!" Lina barked, Xellos back peddled for a moment. "I'd trust a mazoku as far as I can spit a rat."  
"Which is far isn't it?" Xellos grinned, Lina only glared at him more hostilely. The mazoku zipped his mouth quickly, figuratively of course.  
"Ok Xellos, what are you doing here now? Every time you show something bad happens." Lina asked. Xellos gave another sly grin, causing Lina to scrutinize.  
"Ooh, your mean Lina. You always accuse me." Xellos pouted again as Lina felt her nerves ready to blow. "Can't I watch you open that box? Pretty please?"  
"......."   
"Pweeeze?"  
".......fine." turning around Lina immediately tapped the box again as she attempted to look for the latch. "Ok....let's see. This is definitely a weird lock, I can't find a single way to open this thing. Every time I scan this thing, I get nothing."  
"Oooh, a mystery!" Xellos clapped. "Why don't you just click the gem lock?"  
"Don't be silly Xellos, locks don't just work that wa–" clicking the gem the box opened quickly with a swish. "........"  
"Wow, it works!" Xellos quipped, Lina simply stared.  
"Erk, just like you to do that to me." Lina frowned. "Let's see what's in here."  
Turning around Lina lifted the box examining the contents. Seven multicolored orbs shined in the light as Lina gazed at them sharply. Dark amethyst, ruby, gold, silver, emerald, sapphire and a black pearl.  
"Definitely something I've never seen before." Lina muttered. "I'm sensing a lot of unnatural energy coming from these things. I wonder what they are?"  
"Looks fun!" Xellos smiled.  
Giving Xellos a credulous look, Lina grabbed the ruby sphere, it felt warm in her hands as she held it semi tightly.  
"Gee, it feels kinda wei–"  
  
*  
  
Fire swept everywhere as children, adults ran screaming. A couple and their child ran twoards the woods as the unholy demon slaughtered everyone near it.  
  
*  
  
"What was that!?" Lina gasped, dropping the orb back into the box.  
"What was what?" Xellos asked, intrigued by the situation.  
"Didn't you see?" Lina asked, the mazoku priest shook his head no.  
"....I must be losing it." Lina sighed, lifting another orb, it shown gold in the light. "Wait, I see something."  
  
*  
  
Arrows rained from the sky as giants fell, humans were sieging the city as more defenders fell to the attacks. Children cried as did one, fighting off the invader, but it was all for naught. A lone child giant stood afraid, as a man of dark integrity appeared for him and held out his hands.  
The entire situation felt wrong to Lina. "Don't!" She warned, no one gave heed as the boy went into the mans arms.   
  
*  
  
"Don't want?" Gourry asked as he entered the room. "Oh, Xellos!"  
"Hi Gourry!" Xellos greeted. Lina only shook her head as she dropped the orb, her hands shaken from the vision. "Something wrong Lina?"  
"No.....of course not." Lina muttered. ["This is weird......nothing gets to me, nothing! Well.......except for big sis, but that's besides the point!"]  
"Interesting." Xellos commented, lifting the silver orb. Lina waited for the mazoku to respond, but Xellos only smiled before pouting and dropping the orb. "Nothing important here, I don't know why your reacting like that."  
'I must be losing it." Lina scowled, grabbing the emerald sphere. She shuddered.  
  
*  
  
"And a one!" A young man laughed, jumping across a rock in a rushing stream. The laugh echoed from the cave as he the man continues on.  
"Lavitz, better be careful." another man warned.  
"Weird." Lina muttered, skipping along as well.   
SPLASH!  
Looking ahead Lina watched the man lift Lavitz up from the small water fall with a smile as a girl behind them sighed.  
"Thank you Dart, If it were not for you, I doubt I would of made it. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Lavitz smiled, the other two simply followed suit as they left.  
"Ok.....now I'm insane." Lina stated. Before the sorceress could turn about she felt a cold pain in her heart, the scenery changed to a sick and twisted tower, the dawn rising. Lavitz was rushing towards a cloaked figure, fiery in his eyes. A glint in the cloaked figures eyes caught Lina's attention.  
"W-watch out! STOP! It's a trap!" Lina warned, Lavitz continued until the cloaked figured pulled out a fiery sword, impaling the rushing man.  
"LAVITZ!" A man in bondage sobbed. Lina felt her stomach cramp as she watched the murderer jump off the tower and fly off. Reacting quickly she ran to the dying man attempting a healing spell before she felt herself fading.  
  
*  
  
"Yoohoo, Lina!" Xellos poked, Lina yelp before standing up and laughing nervously.  
"Ahh, your finally awake." Xellos grinned. "Thought you died on us for a moment there."  
"Huh?" Lina looked out the window only to blink as she watched the ebbing sun fade away to give in to the darkness. "How long have I been out?"  
"Three hours give or take." Xellos answered. "Gourry was worried, but I sent him to fetch dinner considering that your probably overdue for your meal."  
"Dinner!? Oh man, gotta go!" A blaze trail left Xellos in a daze before he lifted the emerald sphere smiling.  
  
*  
  
"So, what exactly is the problem then?" Gourry asked between the chewing, Lina following suit as multiple people watched the two eat six times their body mass.  
"Nothing really, but those artifacts are really weird." Lina sighed. "I'm seeing things."  
"Things?"  
"Yeah, it's weird, sorta like a dream." Lina replied. "It may be memories that I'm seeing."  
"Ahh, I see." said Gourry.  
"You actually understand?" Lina gawked.  
".......nope, not a clue!"   
"GAH!" Falling over Lina stood up and rubbed her head in frustration. "Oh, I don't know why I even bother."  
"Hey, you going to eat that?" Gourry asked, poking the fatty sausage goodness.   
"Yes, I am!" Lina snapped swallowing the sausage immediately.  
  
*  
  
"Ahh, much better." Lina sighed, patting her stomach as she opened her inn room. One of the spheres bounced off her forehead snapping her head back slightly.  
"Oops." Xellos apologized, Lina rubbed her forehead while grabbing the orb.  
"Don't do that again."  
"Okie dokie."  
Rolling her eyes Lina grabbed the emerald sphere expecting more visions, but nothing came.  
"Huh...strange." Placing the orb back into the box, Lina scrutinized the others.  
"Gonna do it again?" Xellos egged.   
Lina looked at the remaining orbs without a clue of understanding and grabbed the silver colored one. Closing her eyes Lina felt herself drifting......to nothing. Opening her eyes Lina glared at the object.   
"Why isn't it working now?" giving a sigh the sorceress put the orb back in.   
"Did you break it?" Xellos asked.  
"Don't know, perhaps only a few of them work."   
"I see, say....are they starting to get a bit dull?" Xellos pointed out, Lina blinked as she noticed, yes, the spheres were losing their lustrous appearance.  
"H-hey! What's going on? They seem to be weakening!" Lina swore, grabbing another one, a dark purple. Nothing happened. Grabbing the sapphire, nothing happened again. "What's going on?"  
"Maybe you should try the last one Lina." grabbing the black pearl, Xellos gave it to Lina, a unnerving grin on his face.  
"Hmph." Holding the twilight jewel, Lina felt it's warmth. "Strange, this one seems to be doing fine...."  
"Really now?" Xellos asked inquisitively.   
"Yeah." Lina replied, something caught her attention. A heartbeat echoed the room.  
"Did you hear that?"   
"Hear what?" Xellos asked. Another beat.  
"That! The heartbeat!" Lina repeated. Another beat echoed in the room.  
"I'm not hearing a thing Lina."  
"Oh man, it must've been the food then." Lina bemoaned, the beating of the heart growing only louder. "I should've known better then to order the house special."  
"Yes, it was rather strange that chicken soup would be green." Xellos nodded.  
"She said it was just coloring!" Lina rebutted. "After all, it's Greens day*."  
"Uh...Lina........they use vomit inducing drugs on Greens Day." Xellos sweatdropped.  
"............."  
"Just kidding!" Xellos joked.  
"Oh shut up." Lina sighed, turning back her attention on the sphere. Nothing happened.  
"Ok....I'm not getting anything from this now. That's it, I'm probing this thing." she announced.  
"Is that such a good idea?" Xellos asked instantaneously, his bruises gone.  
"Of course it is!" Lina grinned, her divining spell lighting up slightly on her index finger. "With this one spell, I'm going to break this secret!"  
"Gooo Lina!" Xellos cheered, wearing a short fitting cheerleaders outfit. Pom poms in his hand, the mazoku priest managed some moves supposedly equaling to LINA.   
".......ew." Lina blurbed, noticing his unshaved legs as well.  
"What?" Xellos asked innocently.  
"N-nothing." Lina cringed, turning around immediately hoping for the gods to kill her for the horrible image. With a sigh, cough, and other general annoying habit actions people do prepping themselves, Lina sat down and touched the orb trying to see what was inside. The divining spell tapped into it as Lina felt herself go numb.  
  
*  
  
"Well?" Xellos asked, his voice merely an echo in the darkness Lina found herself in.  
"It's......weird.....like a void." Lina echoed. Looking about, the sorceress found herself in her normal clothing. "It's weird....I don't even remember seeing a version of myself in the astral plane, just an....existence....and...I feel safe here. I don't know WHY considering that this is my first attempt. Yet I seemed strangely attracted in trying to figure this mystery out. I wonder why."   
"Ah....interesting......."  
"Hold on......there's something here." images popped into Lina's head too quickly to grasp. Seconds, minutes, hours, days seemed to pass when she blinked.  
"Lina?"  
"...nothing...." Looking about Lina felt herself touch solid ground. "....?"  
A form took shape before her, something massive. Scales of silver seemed dulled in the ashy and sooty land. Lava flowed about as like attempted to struggle to continue on. Looking up Lina only continued to see more scales, until a neck, and finally the head. The dragon held one eye beneath it's jaw, and the eye blinked at her.  
"........" Lina felt a tinge of fear. The dragon hissed.  
"Lina?" Xellos asked, his voice fading.  
"........."  
"Lina??"  
The dragon howled as Lina covered her ears in pain. The entire scene melted away to nothingness as Lina felt limp.  
"Uh....Lina.....yoohoo....you alive there?"  
"Huh?" Lina stammered. Her voice weak as she attempted to wake herself up.  
"Oh, good, your alive then!" Xellos rejoiced, his voice becoming more sound and louder as Lina felt herself awakening. "What did you see?"  
"It was...huge...and..." A glint caught Lina's attention, turning around a spot in the void shown like a flicker of a star. "Hold on....I saw something."  
"Holding...."  
Almost floating towards the light, Lina felt something tugging her, pulling back the sorceress continued. The light grew brighter, and larger as Lina grew closer to it.  
"What is this thing?" Touching the object Lina felt a slight warmth and drawing to it.  
"Lina? Uh....what are you doing?" Xellos asked in a worried tone, Lina ignored the question as she continued to touch the light.  
"What is this..." Lina saw something. And she screamed..... 


	2. Slayers Dragoon Chapter 1

Oh god yes, I'm going to torture you people with my fics again. Enjoy as you tear my fic to pieces with cutting remarks on how the grammar sucks. Sigh....I know...I'm pathetic. Now......I don't own Dragoon or Slayers yadda yadda yadda. N'joy.  
  
  
))))))))))))))))))))))))))))Slayers Dragoon 1 - Romp through Hellena and beyond! Who is this Lina Inverse?!(((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
  
"So cold....." Lina muttered, shivering. Still surrounded by the void, Lina felt her senses go haywire from the lack of being unable to tell which way was which.  
"Help...." a pale feminine voice pleaded.  
"....who's there?"  
"Please...help me."  
"Wait.....who are you!?" Lina demanded, silence followed.  
"Oh geez, you'd think someone would leave an address when they ask for your help." Fumed the sorceress. "Now how do I get out of this place?!"  
A pinpoint of light.  
"Huh?" Looking at the direction of the light, Lina immediately willed herself towards it. The object grew brighter, if that were possible, in the void. Lina shielded her eyes before touching the light.....  
  
*  
  
"AGAIN!" The commander barked. Soldiers strung back their bows, arrows of fire ready to fly.  
"RELEASE!"  
PTANG! Went the arrows as they flew into the village, setting ablaze a multitude of houses. Villagers panicked as they fled the small hamlet. Clomping of beasts of burden echoed the village as the cavalry rode through town murdering anyone that stood in their way.   
"We're gonna be rich boys!" A soldier cheered, the others following suit as they looted a nearby tavern, the owner nearby unable to stop the forces. But before the men could continue their laugh, a flash of light lit the sky a crimson red, a falling star exploding nearby in the forest.  
  
*  
  
"I don't like the looks of this." A woman commented. Her ebony hair whipped about her amethyst armor as she watched with an icy gaze at the forest where the star fell. No one could tell she was up here on the cliffs as long as she stood silent and watched the fall of the hamlet labeled Seles.  
"Better investigate this." Jumping off the cliffs as if mastering the skill for years, the figure jumped into the forest effortlessly and silently.  
  
*  
  
"Find the source of the light." the commander ordered. The small group of scouts nodded as they marched off quickly to the forest.  
  
*  
  
"Ow....pain..suffering in lower back area." Lina moaned, standing up unsteadily. Shaking her head the red head looked around the forest with confusion.  
"Now where am I?" She muttered. "......?"   
Turning around, the echoing of foot steps and marching caught Lina's attention. The sorceress prepared herself as the scout troops entered, surrounding her immediately.  
"State your business here!" One of the soldiers barked.  
"Man, with that kind of attitude, I bet you don't get any, even with the guys huh?" Lina jeered.  
"How dare you."  
"Watch it bucko, don't get Lina Inverse mad." Lina smirked.  
"Who?"  
"......you don't know!?" Lina facefaulted.  
"All I know is that if you don't start responding to our question, your gonna end up dead." The soldier grinned, pulling out his sword.  
"Fine then, looks like I'm gonna have to instil some good old fashion respect for me onto ya." Lina grinned, chanting the familiar spell under her breath.  
"What are you jabbering about?" Another soldier demanded.  
Placing her arms in the manners of a bow, Lina let loose the spell. "FLARE ARROW!"   
Nothing came. "......"  
"Hahahaha, she's daft!" A soldier laughed.  
'......uh oh.'  
"Looks like someone needs to be taught a lesson." the first scout snickered, drawing closer to Lina.  
"......Think Inverse.....what do you do?" Lina muttered, her talismans caught her attention as they glowed slightly, each in a rainbow of colorful hues. 'Why is it reacting now? Unless......worth a shot.'  
"Ok boys, take a step closer, and your gonna regret it!" Lina warned, her talismans firing up.  
"Ha, gonna do another 'FLARE ARROW' again missy?" A soldier commented.  
"Yeah, I am.....FLARE ARROW!" The talismans immediately flashed red as fire laced Lina's finger before flying towards the small group exploding in a fireworks of flames and napalm. Screams echoed the forest before the scouts stayed silent, dead on the spot.  
"Oh geez." Lina shuddered. "I overdid it."   
Taking a quick glance once more, the sorceress ran off towards the village of Seles.  
  
*  
  
"What happened here?" the woman questioned, inspecting the charred bodies.  
'Whatever it was......certainly wasn't a monster. None in this region capable of internal fire breathing.' Looking around once more, the woman left the area searching the region.  
  
*  
  
"FIREBALL!" Napalm doom engulfed the group of monsters as Lina rushed passed slightly faster than normal of fleeing to the town.  
"I don't remember Sairaag having so many monsters before." Lina groaned, deftly jumping over hazardous tree stumps, roots, and monsters with acrobatic mastery that only years of practice could allow.  
"Stop!" A guard demanded, Lina simply flicked off a flare arrow as she bursted through the front line of the invading military.  
"Oh Great, now I just entered into the middle of a takeover.....Inverse....you certainly have timing and luck on your side." Lina grumbled stopping immediately. The guards reacted quite efficiently surrounding her before she could respond.  
"What do we have here?" The lead commander asked, his hulking figure walking up to Lina slowly to induce some psychological fear. Lina stood stock still glaring at the figure.  
"I don't give my names to rude men." Lina smirked.  
"Ho, and she's fiery one too." The commander laughed.   
"Look buddy, don't get me mad." Lina warned.  
"And what are you going to do about it hmmm?"  
"This, FLARE ARROW!" Nothing came, Lina looked at her talismans before a sharp pain took her mind.  
"W-what?" Clutching her stomach the sorceress felt immediately exhaustion as she fell to the ground with a whimper.  
"Looks like someone needs to take a nap." The commander snickered, with a silent order, one of the guards walked to Lina and locked her arms with chains. "I wonder he'll want to see you? You're a strange one, never seen clothes like this before."  
"Great Commander, she came from the direction the star fell." A soldier reported.  
"Really now? This is certainly interesting." The commander replied. ".....alright, tie her up, we'll take her to Hellena with us."  
"Yes sir." The soldier nodded before running off to his other duties.  
"Great commander!" Another soldier shouted, running to the man. "We found her!"  
"Excellent."   
  
*  
  
"Hey, not so rough buddy!" Lina scowled, unable to break the chains binding her hands. "This sucks."  
"Just keep walking." The soldier sneered.  
"Fine, just quit poking me." Walking ahead Lina sighed as she followed another soldier. "Hi."  
"...." the soldier grunted. Lina sighed as she walked along silently, trying to devise a plan in her mind.  
"Here she is Great Commander." The soldier pointed, the small squad stopped as the commander knelt next to a girl unconscious.  
"So....this is the girl." The commander whispered. Pulling out a small orb the commander pushed away the bangs on the girls forehead and placed the orb above her. The moonlight reflected the light, and then, wisps of light began to grow from the area the orb touched. A beam of light immediately left the girls head as it touched the orb, a link between the two formed.  
"Take her. He'll be there." The great commander ordered. The soldiers nodded as Lina followed grumbling.  
  
*  
  
"This sucks." Lina stated again. The troops continued nonstop as they finalized the occupation of Seles towards Hellena Prison. No pit stops were done as they marched through the night into day, much to the dismay of Lina and the girl that called herself "Shana".  
"So......you have no idea why they're after you?" Lina asked. Shana simply shook her head no as they continued marching.  
"I don't know why they're after me." Shana continued.  
"Hrmph....I'd bust us out of here, but we need the right time, and I need a chance to recover." Lina grinned, feeling her own personal moral rise from the list of things to do.  
"I don't understand." Shana muttered, shaking her head to show her dilemma. "How did you managed to take on a small scout troop without aid?"  
"Eh? Simple." Lina winked. "A flare arrow, fireball, and that was that."  
"Flare arrow?" Shana asked.  
"Uh....yeah......you know, some magic." Lina replied slowly and unsure of the questioning.  
"Magic?" Shana blinked. "You mean magic tricks?"  
"This is the kingdom of Lyzeille right?"  
Shana only stared as she shook her head no.  
"No....this is the region belonging to Prince Albert, ruler of Bale."  
"Bale?" Lina pondered the response. '......this place certainly doesn't look like Lyzeille.......could it be......that gem sent me to this world?'  
"Are you ok?" Shana asked with concern.  
".....yeah.......I suppose." Lina sighed. 'If this is another world.....why am I allowed to cast my magic? Hell with that, why did casting a fireball and a few flare arrows take so much out of me?'  
  
*  
  
"No luck." the woman cursed, hopping across the rocks. The forest appeared almost a vast carpet as she watched from high above.   
"Something is amiss...."   
CRASH!  
"!!" Turning too the forest, the woman stepped back as a massive green form appeared above the forest screeching.  
"The green tusk dragon Feyrbrand?"  
Said dragon howled again, lifting it's multiple arms before submerging into the forest again. The dark haired woman gave a steely gaze before jumping into the forestry.  
  
*  
  
"Hmmm. Possible chance of war." A youth with unflattering dark hair muttered, reading a letter in the forestry. Placing the paper down, the young man looked up with a sigh. Rumors of movements of the empire worried him as he looked up at the noon sun.  
"I hope it's just rumors. ........hmm?"   
Walking up the youth listened to the sound of galloping animals and clanking of armor. With an inquisitive look the man walked toe the source of the noise to find a road.  
"Huh.....that's strange." Before turning back, the noise grew louder, and the cavalry ran by surprising the young man.  
"YOU!" A soldier demanded, stopping off with his partner in front of the boy. "Who are you!?"  
"Are a mercenary of Basil?" The second soldier asked.  
"Well, answer!" The first one demanded. The youth stood back as he drew out his sword surprising the two.  
"What are you doing!? Are you drawing a swords against us!?" Before the youth could give a reply, the earth shook slightly. Then silenced followed as a flock of bird quickly past the trio. Then shaking started again.  
"W-What's going on?!" One of the soldiers managed to stutter. Before anyone could reply the dragon Feyrbrand immediately stomped in surprising the soldiers and youth. The youth stood still unsure what to do whilst the soldiers ran off as quickly as possible.  
"Oh boy..." Before the boy could continue, Feyrbrand gave a small nudge sending him nearly flying.   
"Huh!?" The dragon knocked the boy again before lunging. Taking the situation to run the boy did as Feyrbrand missed.  
"......." the dark haired woman stated, watching from above in the canopy as she watched the entire situation. With a leap she was off, following the dragon.  
  
*  
  
"Oh geez." The boy huffed, jumping over multiple objects while still dodging the dragon. "I'm gonna get killed if this keeps up!"  
Running to a cliff, the youth stopped, laboring his breath as Feyrbrand finally caught up, ready for the kill.  
"Oh man....." Before the dragon could attack, the woman following immediately jumped down, grabbed the young man and hopped behind a boulder nearby.  
"Who are you!?" The young man demanded.   
"Shhh..." The woman replied. "If you don't want to die.."  
Before she could continue, Feyrbrand stopped it's howling, turning around and stomping off.  
".....Thanks." the man smiled. "My name is Dart, what's yours?"  
"Rose, but it's none of your concern." the one named Rose replied coldly.  
"What the heck was that about?!" Dart so eloquently asked.  
"It's a dragon."  
"Dragon!?"  
"Yes." Rose said. "Strange though, they were capable of taking the entire village without the dragon, so what is it doing here?"  
"The village?" Dart questioned. The epiphany struck as he gathered the evidence together in his mind. "Are you talking about Seles!? Then those soldiers.....!"  
"There won't be anything left by now." Rose coldly continued.  
"I don't care, Seles is my home!" Rose gave a look of confusion at Dart's reaction as he ran off. Turning around, a sharp pain caught her attention on her breast. Looking down, a dark sphere on her armor activated and lit brightly.  
[Oh my god......] Rose gasped, her mind reeling at the unknown message the sphere gave. [He must be..... No......there's no way!]  
  
*  
  
"Where is everybody?" Dart whispered, climbing over a fence entering the city boundaries. What was once the rural hamlet Seles, was simply empty burnt buildings, and it's people, now missing, either hiding or dead. Hanging his head, a sadness hit Dart.  
"Are they...all...."  
CLANG!  
Sharply turning towards the source of the noise, Dart crept silently, watching as two soldiers beat a villager whilst laughing.  
"You didn't get enough for destroying our town?" The villager croaked hoarsely, his face already showing signs of multiple attacks earlier.  
"It may be enough for me to kill you." The closest soldier snickered, unsheathing his sword.  
"STOP!" Demanded Dart as he stepped into the fray, sword drawn.  
"Oh?" The second guard snickered. "A mercenary? Isn't it a little late for you to show up?"  
"SHUT UP! What are you doing here?!"  
"Can't you tell boy? Daft in the head? Were occupying this area." The replier scowled.  
"Occupy? .....Were you sent here by the imperial army?"  
"Even if we were, it's none of your business!" The soldiers partner growled, leveling his sword as he attacked. Dart side stepped the swing as he struck the imperial soldier on the head with the flat side of the sword sending the aggressor flying into a garbage heap.  
"Why you!" Stepping back, Dart blocked a strike from behind on the soldiers partner. Giving a shove the labeled mercenary gave a hard slash diagonally on the attackers neck. Rivers of blood flowed from the mans mouth and neck as he gasped and fell over.  
"Time to finish this." Dart muttered, walking over and skewering the other soldier as he finally removed himself from the garbage, only a gag gave recognition that he felt the pain. The battle was over within seconds it started.   
"D....Dart?" The villager asked.  
"Hold on." walking over and kneeling, Dart smiled encouragingly at the dying man. "What happened?"  
"They.....took Shana." The man gasped.  
"What?"  
"Hellena.....prison." The man gave another gasp before he passed away. Dropping his head, Dart closed the mans eyes as he laid him down.  
"Shana..." standing up Dart looked southward to where Hellena stood.  
  
*  
  
"Hey!" Protested Lina as the guard shoved her and Shana into the cell. "Not so rough!"  
"Feh, whatever." The guard replied, locking the door as he walked away.  
"Rrrrrr, augh, I hate this place already, and when's dinner? I haven't eaten since last night!"  
"I'm sure everything will be fine Lina." Shana comforted as she sat down on the floor.  
"I need food Shana, how can I kick butt and eat jerky if I don't have sustenance to keep me going? And what's with this place? Where's this annoying perpetual fog of stink coming from too!?"  
"I'm sure someone will save us Lina."  
"Oh yeah right, what are the chances some knight in shining armor is going to rescue us?" Lina snorted.  
  
*  
  
  
  
*  
  
"Uhm....damn. How am I gonna get in?" Dart cursed, kicking a stone away as he watched the hell pit tower that was Hellena stand on it's rock on the peninsula. Dramatic waves kicked about as soldiers stood in every corner to ensure none of their "criminals" escaped.  
"Hmmm..."  
"Outta my way kid." A merchant mumbled. Jumping back Dart watched the merchant wagon slowly creak by, an idea forming in his head as well.  
"Hmmmm......"  
  
*  
  
"So, your bringing in the supplies then?" The guard asked. The merchant nodded as he waited for the inspector to finish.  
"Yes, fresh fish and fruit, I had to almost run here before they went bad." The merchant rambled.  
"Alright. Everything looks good. Drop the bridge!" Ordered the guard, a shout of a reply came back as the drawbridge fell. With a nod the merchant drove across and entered Hellena, Dart in the cart waiting for the ride to stop.  
  
*  
  
"Bored." Lina groaned as she continued to count the bricks making up the wall. "348."  
"I have 298 over here." Shana added.  
"Oh this is pathetic, I've tried again and again, and none of my magic works. I can't even feel the astral energy when I summon them." Stomping her foot the sorceress walked to the cell window.  
"Astral energy?"  
"Yeah, all magic comes from the astral plane where I come from, it's just different on how you shape it and summon for it." Lina pondered at the statement as her mind began thinking once more. "So....this place doesn't have an astral plane then.....well duh....."  
"But you said you could use magic earlier." Shana noted.  
"Yeah.....but why?" Lina muttered. "I mean....it's weird."  
As the two pondered on, Lina's talismans turned dark red to a lighter shade as light began to shine from it. Shana gave a questioning stare at them.  
"Uhm....Lina?" Shana asked.  
"There has to be a source I'm drawing from....."  
"Lina?"  
"But if there's no astral plane, or magic in this world, what can I be drawing from?"  
"Lina?"  
"Maybe there is magic......but it's more secular and..."  
"LINA!" By the time Lina's attention was caught and focused, the talismans were glowing quite bright red. Lina gave an Inverse grin as she looked at the door of their cell.  
  
*  
  
"Tell me......what is so important about that girl?" A massive and obese looking man asked. The cloaked man merely stared back.  
"She is important for the future of this world." was the reply.  
"You can tell me." Fruegel grinned. A sword met his face as a reply.  
"I have no order to tell the likes of you. I warn you this, this is a direct order from Emperor Doel, do not harm the girl, or I will have to take care of you. And I want no harm to come across the other girl. She intrigues me." Fruegel gave a nod as the man hid the sword in his cloak and left. With a growl the warden of Hellena Prison tossed a guard into the canyon below as he stomped off.  
  
*  
  
"Please, don't hurt me." The merchant pleaded. Dart scratched his head out of confusion at the mans reaction as he stepped out of the cart.  
"Relax." Dart shushed. "Look, where do they keep the prisoners?"  
"At the prison tower." The merchant replied.  
"Ok." Giving a thanks, Dart left the area entering a chamber holding multiple rooms and stairs. "They weren't kidding when they said Hellena was like a maze."  
"Warden!" Fruegel boomed. Dart looked about before hiding behind several crates nearby.   
"Sir." The warden saluted. Fruegel inspected the man before laughing, the warden shivered at it.  
"Do you have her?" Fruegel questioned.  
"Yes, she's with the other girl in the prison tower."  
"Good, from what the commander said, I want extra guards about. She's a dangerous one."  
"Yes sir!" The warden nodded.  
"Good, now go!" The warden gave another nod before leaving, Fruegel looked about before leaving as well.  
"So.....that's Fruegel." Dart whispered. A glow caught his attention in his sack. Looking down, Dart gave a gasp as his fathers memento glowed slightly red.  
"What's it doing?" The glowing faded slightly before returning. Shaking his head, Dart snuck by several guards and climbed up some nearby stairs.  
  
*  
  
"Wow....this thing is starting to really shine." Lina grinned. The light was bright enough to ward the shadows away slightly, but not enough to catch the guards attention as the half dozen waited patiently for instructions.  
"So, are you going to escape now?" Shana asked.  
"Heck no. To many guards out there. I'll do it the moment enough leave or we get a distraction."  
"What are you two talking about in there!?" A guard demanded, a slot in the door sliding away as his eyes looked in.  
"Girl stuff, so beat it pops." Lina shooed. The guard gave a badly done attempt of intimidation before closing the slide. "Now the waiting game."  
"But....what if no one comes?" Shana asked, fear hinting in her question.  
"Then I kick butt without the diversion!" Lina grinned. Shana gave a smile along with the statement.  
  
*  
  
"Bastard...." The Hellena warden gurgled, falling into the pit as Dart removed his sword and sheathed it silently.   
"Damn.....so much." Dart swore, hiding behind a pillar as another warden made his pass. "I'm already winded and it's only the third floor."  
"Damn that bit**." A guard cursed, walking into the circular room of prison doors, Dart's ears perked as he edged slowly towards the source.  
"You mean the red head?" Another guard asked.  
"Yeah. She bit me while I was pushing her in. God, I can see why she took out over ten of our men in a few moments. That weird man Fruegel talks to seems to be real interested in her now."  
"A witch, that's what she is. But no matter, are those dogs from Basil here yet?"  
"Yeah, they should be here in a minute."   
"Good. I'm sure the beast will like them." Laughed the guard.   
["Beast?"] Dart pondered. The guards gave another check before leaving the tower. Taking this time to climb the floors, Dart raced to the door and found stairs before him heading up further.  
"....it doesn't end." With a sigh, Dart slowly made his trek up, looking about to make sure his path was clear. Hiding in the shadows, the mercenary watched as sentry men below walked about in their marches. With deftness, and speed, he jumped out of the building, a wooden bridge ahead connection the split that breaks the massive prison.  
"This is almost too easy." With a sprint, the youth crossed the bridge and stopped in front of another entrance into the tower. Rowdy voices caught his attention as he looked in slightly. Guards were patrolling about, several chatting as they relaxed. ["Ack."]  
"Hold on, I think I heard something outside." A warden spoke. Several others nodded as he left the room heading for the door.  
["Uh oh."] Looking around, a lift caught Dart's attention. Climbing on, the machine automatically started, lifting him as the warden exited the building to see nothing.  
"Strange....I could of swore I saw something....."  
  
*  
  
"Close." Dart mumbled, climbing off the lift on the second story. Another bridge stood near him, however, marching could be heard, while the building next to him sounded silent. Opening the door, rank odor overcame him as he entered, another circular room of cell doors.  
"Let go of me villain!" a voice barked.   
"Huh?" running to the source, Dart watched several wardens and guards attempt to hold back two knights struggling.  
"Dog of Basil, accept your fate!" A punch finalized the meaning from the guard as one of the knights gasped.  
"Monster, you'll never win!" the other soldier proclaimed. The guard silenced him for the moment with a swift kick to the stomach.  
"The beast will definitely get a treat out of you." One of the wardens chuckled.  
"Beast!?" The first soldier of basil gasped. The two only struggled more valiantly, but the number of men only held them back.  
"The beast will definitely enjoy you two." The guard smirked.  
"Gotta help them." Dart cursed, preparing to jump in before a voice interrupted him and the brow beating.  
"Not if I can help it!" scuffling echoed the halls as a guard flew by with a yelp of surprise. A man in silver armor with the Basil olive green shirts ran into the fray, spear ready. The blonde knight surprised Dart with his vicious attacks as he sent another guard flying, this time into the crevice.  
"Go, warn the King!" The man ordered. The knights nodded as they ran past Dart, too late though as a nearby guard pushed them into the pit.  
"NO!" The knight snarled as he skewered the guard, blood splattering the area. The other enemies stood back before attacking....  
  
*  
  
"Hurry, intruders are here!" a voice ushered. Lina stood stock still as she continued to listen, cupping her hands against the door. A smile on her face.  
"Ok, looks like the Inverse genes were right, luck is shining on me today." she grinned.  
"What's going on?" Shana asked.  
"We're busting out! Stand back!" Standing back, Shana listened intently as Lina recited the familiar spell she learned back in training.  
"BURST RONDO!" From the demon blood talismans, fire ember exploded from her hands, focusing on the lock, melting it to a slag within seconds as the door burst open. Stealing a bow and a short sword the two equipped themselves as they exited the room.  
"Come on!" Grabbing Shana the two were off to freedom!  
  
*  
  
"What!?" Spat Fruegel. The guard's only last word was a scream as the leading warden tossed him off the bridge, the others standing upright in terror. "Tell me again!"  
"The leading knight and the red warrior have started a fight in one of the towers. And–" Before the second guard could continue, explosion rocked the entire prison as debris fell everywhere.  
"What was that!?" Fruegel demanded.  
"The girl, she escaped and she's destroying everything in her path!"  
"Bastard!" The second guard joined his partner into death as Fruegel loomed in front of the rest. "Find them, do not harm the girls or I'll behead you all!" The rest nodded as they ran out quickly.  
  
*  
  
"Look out!" A slash from Dart's sword sent the warden to his death down the pit, the knight holding back several more pushed them off again as he skewered another one rushing him.  
"Thank you." he replied, Dart nodded as he held off another attack. The battled raged for only a minute as the guards and warden lay dead, the rest retreating to regroup.  
"Hey.....I know it's bad, but what's your name?" Dart asked, standing ready.  
"Lavitz, Slamberg, leading knight of the 1st knight to King Albert of Bale." Lavitz introduced. Dart nodded.  
"Nice to meet you." Before the introduction could continue, a squadron of guard entered, armed to the teeth.  
"Too many." Lavitz growled, both fighters slowly back against the wall as they fought off ongoing attackers, both feeling exhausted.  
"Shana....." Dart sighed. And explosion from the doorway answered his question. The guards were bowled over immediately from a flare arrow as Lina smashed into the prison circle room smirking. Shana dusted herself as she entered as well.  
"Shana!?"  
"Dart?" A hug answered her calls as Dart tightened his grip. "It's good to see you."  
"Same here." A lone tear fell from Dart's eyes as he felt relief. Lavitz smiled, as well as Lina before another group of guards came.  
"Man, they don't know when to quit do they?" Lina sighed. Crimson flames gathered in her hand as she prepared to release the spell. "FIRE..."  
"Wait." Lavitz asked. "What are you–"  
"BALL!" The talismans on Lina immediately flashed nova red as well as Dart's memento, a larger explosion took down the upper regions of the tower in a blazing pillar of inferno. Lina and the others running out quickly to avoid danger. The small group stopped off the lift, catching their breaths.  
"How did you do that!?" Lavitz demanded, obviously showing that he didn't need to catch his breath.  
"Uh...." Lina stammered.  
"Are you a wingly?" Lavitz asked.  
"A what?"  
"Why did my memento react with your.......talismans?" Dart added.  
"Ahh......listen......questions later, time to run!" Lina ushered. The group gave a seldom nod before running across the bridge and into the stair ways, Lina in the lead.  
["Oh great.....what now?"] Lina cursed. The halls remained empty as the evacuation of the tower became more important, half of it already collapsing from the sheer damage. The group stopped another momentary break as the entered the main intersection leading out to the drawbridge.  
"They're going to raise the bridge if they see us running." Lavitz pointed, stopping the group from running.  
"Ok......another plan then." Said Dart. A whinny from a horse caught his attention as he noticed a stable nearby. "Got one."  
"And that is?" Lina asked.  
"We'll take the horses!" Dart explained. The others looked at the idea before nodding. Before entering, Fruegel stepped forward from behind them, smiling.  
"Where do you think your going?"  
"None of your business." Lina snapped.  
"Who's this joker." Dart asked.  
"He's Fruegel, one of the worst people in existence, so frightening that even his home town is afraid of him." Lavitz scowled, his pike ready.  
"So, regular cliche bad guy then." Lina smirked, her sword at hand. "No problem, he'll be an easy target."  
"You really think so?" Fruegel laughed. "Then target this!" Slamming the floor, the ground quaked, knocking the group off their feet for a few moments, long enough for Fruegel to bat Dart and Lavitz across the room with a thump.  
"Dart!" Shana gasped, Fruegel lifted her roughly and restricted her air until she blacked out.  
"Shana!" Lina growled. "Crimson burning bright, gather forth in my hands a flaming torrent wind of the east! FLARE-"  
"What?" Fruegel gaped, the arrow of fire immediately enlarged as Lina released it.  
"ARROW!" The resulting explosion was smaller than the previous, exploding harmlessly off Fruegel, but bowling him over. Grabbing Shana, Lina dragged the girl across the room as Dart and Lavitz steadied themselves.  
"Damn, I'm getting drained." Lina coughed, a small splatter of blood covered her gloves as fatigue took her over again. "Can't risk another spell."  
"Take care of Shana." Dart asked, Lina coughed before nodding. The two men immediately blitzed Fruegel slashing at the warden while he was still attempting to stand.  
"Infernal creatures!" Howled the man, giving a swipe, Dart dodged while Lavitz did a lower roundhouse sweeping Fruegel off his feet with a thump.  
"Time to finish this." Dart growled, lifting his sword for the finishing blow. Before the downward thrust came, the entire Prison shook, parts of the wall collapsing inward encasing Fruegel in plaster. "Dammit."  
"No time, we have to get the horses and leave." Lavitz pointed out. Giving a nod the two grabbed three and ran to Lina, loading Shana up. With a hiyah the three were off.  
  
*  
  
"Lift the bridge!" A voice commanded, the drawbridge guard nodded as he started the auto lift. Dart and Lina's beast of burden climbed the bridge and jumped.  
"Lavitz!" Dart shouted, the knight appeared from the door and started to climb the bridge. When hope seemed lost, the knight jumped over, the trio plus one leaving immediately the area.  
  
*  
  
"AFTER THEM! Or I'll have you all beheaded!" Fruegel demanded, the guards nodded as they left immediately. Fruegel swore once more before leaving, failing to notice the man in the hood looking from above on a bridge.  
"So....they followed the plan as I expected them too.....even with the unknown variable.....this Lina Inverse. Will she ruin everything? Time will show....." 


	3. Slayers Dragoon Chapter 2

Yep.....me again. Anyways, same deal as earlier chapters, I don't own squat on these characters, thus I will remain non profit.   
  
))))))))))))))))))))Slayers Dragoon 2 - Bale, city of fashion. Lavitz, the smarter version of Gourry?((((((((((((  
  
  
"Damn." Dart cursed.  
"What is it?" Shana asked. The group hid themselves in the foliage as they looked ahead in the forest to Seles, a large group of Hellena soldiers stood waiting in the path.  
"It's blocked." Dart replied.  
"Then we'll have to go another way." Lavitz recommended. The group nodded as they redid their trail heading back.  
  
*  
  
"I think we finally lost them." Lina huffed.  
"Don't celebrate yet, here they come." Lavitz warned, arrows raining down upon the group as he spoke. The group continued to hobble along, until an arrow struck Lavitz in the ankle.  
"Grah." Falling forward, the knight slowly lifted himself as Lina handed Shana over to Dart and ran to Lavitz.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah.....just a scratch." Standing proved to be a failure for the first knight as he fell over. Shaking her head and muttering, Lina grabbed Lavitz by the shoulders and assisted him as they both ran along with Dart and Shana to a fork.  
"Which way?" Lina asked. "I don't exactly know this area."  
"I don't know, but follow me. I've got something." Dart pointed, the others nodded following the mercenary into the bushes behind a tree, separating the fork. Marching echoed as the scout the party entered the seen seeking the group.  
"I don't see them. Which way?" one asked.  
"I dunno." A rustle from the bushes. "Who's there!?" Standing back, the party waited as they demanded once more. The bush rustled again, then a mouse jumped out surprising them all.  
"Dammit. We have to find them. Come on!" Grabbing the path to the right, the rest followed.  
"Well that was close." Lavitz sighed. A sharp pain reminded him of his injury as he looked down to see a small puddle of blood forming from his ankle.   
"Ok...let's find someplace to patch that up." Lina smirked, grabbing the knight and assisting him to a shack across another path.   
"We'll rest there for a moment." Dart ordered, the rest nodded as they entered the filthy and dusty shack. With a sneeze from Shana the dust in the building exploded covering the group as they sat.  
"Here, let me take care of this." Shana beamed, bandaging Lavitz as he sat still.  
"So......Lina. Interesting clothes." Dart pointed, hoping to start a conversation while Shana continued her work.  
"That noticeable?" Lina asked. Looking down, indeed, her yellow and red clashed as her cape hung scuffled slightly. "I guess in this land it is noticeable."  
"Where are you from?" Dart asked.  
"Oh? Zeifeilia." Lina replied.  
"Where?"  
"....look....this sounds strange, but I don't think this is my world."  
"...?"  
"It's a long story." Lina sighed, sitting down...  
  
*  
  
"So.....you're a sorceress?" Lavitz asked, still unsure of the story he heard.  
"Yeah....the best too!" Lina grinned. "Black magic specialist."  
"Those spheres you described....they sound like my dad's memento." Added Dart.  
"Yeah......it's really weird. Now I need to figure out how to get back." Lina shifted her position as she pondered her situation further. "I wonder how Gourry is doing?"  
"He's your friend correct?" Shana asked.  
"Yeah.....just a friend." Lina sighed. "Gods, I miss the jellyfish for brains now."  
"I'm sure we'll find a way Miss Inverse." Lavitz smiled, the reassuring smile became contagious as Lina grinned.  
"Miss? Why the formality?"   
"Well, since your powerful, I'll need to be polite." Lina only giggled at the comment.  
"Just call me Lina." She asked. Lavitz nodded.  
"I think they should be gone by now." said Dart as he looked out the door. "We should go now."  
"You'll be ok?" Lina asked Lavitz, the knight nodded as he hobbled slightly.  
"I'm a fast healer."   
"Yeah, well, I'll help you if you need it ok?" Lina beamed, Lavitz smiled again as he followed the group toward the plains.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Lavitz?"  
"Yeah Lina?"  
"What's a wingly?" Lina asked. "Earlier you called me that." The group walked on as Dart and Shana went into their own conversation, leaving the other two alone.  
"Well.....it's a very old legend." Lavitz replied.  
"Come on, tell me." Lina grinned. "It's not likely we'll be reaching Bale anytime soon from what you told us."  
"Well.....According to legends, so many eons ago, Soa the goddess created a seed, and planted it on our world. From it came the tree of life."   
"Tree of life?" Lina asked.  
"Yes." Lavitz nodded. "From this tree came 108 races, most are gone, but the most notable ones were the Humans, Dragons, Gigantos..and Wingly's."  
"Wait...that silence, what was wrong with the wingly?" Lina asked.  
"They were very powerful, they could wield magic, and thus they enslaved this world." Lavitz continued.  
"Hey! I am not a dictator!" Lina barked. Lavitz only sweatdropped at the outraged Lina.  
"That wasn't what I meant. I was just saying, only the Wingly could use magic, they looked similar to humans, so I just figured....and your outfit too." The stuttering knight continued his attempt for a response to save his life as Lina continued to glare at him. Dart looked back and laughed along with Shana as Lina simply growled, ready for a kill.  
"Are you implying I'm not human?" Lina asked with a murderous intent in her eyes, Lavitz only panicked more. Hell hath no fury to a woman scorned.  
"Err......uh....."  
"And while were at it, what was that on the remark on my style of classy dress?"  
"Uhm.....look.....I think I see monsters." Lavitz chuckled, nervous. Dart only smirked at the knights nervousness, Shana giggling.  
"I think someone needs a lesson." Lina grinned.  
"H-hey, I was just kidding." Lavitz laughed, Lina only rolled her eyes as the group continued on, the spirits high for all.  
"Dart?" Shana whispered. "....I need to ask you something."  
"It's about me leaving 5 years ago wasn't it?" Dart replied, already knowing the question. Shana only nodded. "I had......to take care of some things...."  
"About....it?" Shana asked. Dart nodded.  
"What's going on?" Lina asked.  
Dart gave a sigh at the question. "Yes....I was hunting for the black monster."  
"Black Monster?"   
"Yes...Seles is my second home.....my first one, Neet...in the northern boundaries. The black monster destroyed everything I held dear there."  
"Neet......I have never heard of it." Lavitz added.  
"It has been...eighteen years. So by now people forgot." Dart sighed.  
"What exactly happened?" Lina asked.  
"God...it's still stuck in my head...."   
  
*  
[The monster came out of nowhere...]  
"Please......spare us!" A village pleaded, the monster only grabbed the man and crushed his neck. Seconds passed before his death claimed him, the monster losing interest throwing him away. Fire licked the entire village as people continued to flee, the monster attacking as many as possible, cutting off escape. Shadows coiled about it, grabbing several others near it. Screams continued to echo.  
  
*  
  
"Oh god." Lina gasped. ["It's just like the visions!"]   
"Is something wrong?" Dart asked. Shana and Lavitz gave looks of concern.  
"...no....continue on."  
  
*  
  
"Daddy. I'm scared." A younger Dart sobbed. The father shushed his son gently as he and his wife continued their trek up the hill.  
"I know...just be strong." The father almost pleading, finally stopping the young Dart's crying sighed.  
"What's happening?" Dart asked, the father ignored the question as he finally entered flat ground, huffing and coughing from exhaustion. The mother catching up as well, walked Dart to a massive hollow tree trunk that fell over. The father gave a nod to the mother before running off.  
"Where's he going?" Dart asked.  
"To see if anyone can be helped. Wait here Dart." The mother gave Dart a hug before running off towards the burning village with the husband.  
[My father and mother never came back. And soon, I chased after them. Only to find an alien world that was once Neet. I struggled, until.....I found my fathers memento.]  
  
*  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Lina comforted. Dart gave a shudder before a weak smile.  
"Dart......." A soulful sadness touched Shana's face as she hugged Dart.  
"Hey......I see the Lime cave." Lavitz pointed. "About half hour or so to reach it."  
"Then let's keep going." Lina smiled.  
  
*  
  
"Interesting." Shadows crept about the room as the light source lit up brighter revealing the room to be a throne room. Pillars of purple flame exploded parallel to each other aside the royal carpet leading to the throne. Oil slicked about in the room as the gears constantly moved, the room was unnaturally warm as the emperor Doel in his royal armor and cloak watched the globe the man in the cloak held.  
"As you can see......they're heading for Bale as we speak." The man reported.  
"This Lina Inverse....intrigues me. Her clothing is alien...and her abilities.....magic...? Is she a..."  
"Perhaps." The man replied. "After all....only a wingly can call for magic in this world. Naturally anyways."  
"No....she said she wasn't one....then again...." The emperor peered at the image at Lina once more. "She is very powerful.....perhaps a match for my dragon?"  
"It is possible your highness."  
"Damn, Albert probably knows of this, the one variable that allows me to conquer and unite Serdio, and she had to come into the scene. I want this.....Lina Inverse as well, she may be vital for me to win."  
"Will she join you though?" The man asked, his question almost a mocking rhetorical, yet almost a true question.  
"......you have proven to be a loyal and powerful servant, perhaps you can...assist me in....persuading her."  
If the man could be seen, they would see a smile.  
  
*  
  
"Interesting." Lina blurbed. Poking the cave wall, lime crumbled. "This place seems old."  
"It was once used for trading, but some sort of "guardian" basically stopped the flow. We never saw one when we came here, but people still say there is one." Lavitz reminisced.   
"Guardian?"  
"Yes, some sort of snake."  
"Let's go." Dart ordered, the others nodded as they entered the tunnels, water running everywhere leaving a monotonic tinkling in the cave.  
"Watch your step." Dart warned, the others nodded as they climbed down slowly.  
"Watching." Lina noted, as she went fives to far to the right and stepped on slipper rock. "AHHHHHHH!"   
"Lina!?" Lavitz called.  
"AAAAH!" Sliding down quickly, Lina avoid scraping the small river tunnel as she continued her sliding down the way until finally, a splash and then, a small lake.  
"LINA!" Dart echoed. "You ok?!"  
"Yeah...." Lina sputtered, wringing her cloak as she swam to shore, Shana and Lavitz running down to see her. A nervous chuckle escaped her mouth as she blushed. "Should of been more careful."  
"Oh thank god, I thought the worst might of happened." Shana sadly sighed. "But your ok now."  
"Hey, I'm tough." Lina winked. Dart and the others smiled as they continued on. The networking caves prove to be long and quite aggravating to Lina, dead ends and unnatural lights led the group to believe the cave was almost magical.  
"It's so pretty." Shana gasped, the cave they entered held crystal formations, and platforms from fallen stalactites.  
"Yeah.....it is...." Lina added. Lavitz and Dart stopped before continuing as they admired the views themselves.  
"So....how long is this place?" Dart asked.  
"We should be close. It's been a while." Lavitz replied.  
"Great, because my feet are killing me." Lina whined.  
"I thought you said you traveled a lot?" Shana questioned.  
"Yeah, but I barely got any rest lately, and I'm hungry!"  
"Here." Grabbing a bag of dried meet, Lavitz tossed it to Lina.  
"Thanks." Lina thanked, ripping open the bag and consuming the product in half a second.  
"...." Everyone else commented.  
"Ahhh, ten minute energy, let's go!" Lina whooped.  
"10 minutes? She just ate half a pound of dried meat." Lavitz sweatdropped. The group continued on their trek, reaching stepping stones.  
"Ok...follow me." Dart said, hopping across the stones, the group followed suit, Lina last as she jumped behind Lavitz.  
"Careful Lavitz." Dart warned, Lavitz nodded as he prepared to jump.  
".........wait..I remember this...Lavitz stop!" Lina cried, the knight stopped immediately as he looked at Lina with shock.  
"What is it Lina?" He asked.  
"Uh....what the end of that rock, it's a bit slippery." Lina replied, laughing nervously at her outcry. Lavitz nodded as he jumped safely and to the solid ground, Lina following.  
["What was that about?"] Dart wondered. The group continued failing to notice something nearby watching them.  
Hsss.  
".....?" Shana gave a look about before shrugging and continuing on.   
The creature hissed once more, quietly, and slithered off following the group as they entered the cavern.  
"See, not so bad." Lavitz smiled. Red dusk filtered in from the caves mouth as the group grew closer to it.  
"Gonna have to camp probably." Lavitz planned.   
Hsss.  
"Did you just hear that?" Dart asked, the group stopped, listening intently. A rock tumbled nearby as a form darted in the shadows.  
"Oh great......it's big to." Lina cursed quietly. The form slithered about, and struck.  
"BREAK!" Dart commanded, the group split into two, Lavitz with Dart, Shana with Lina as the monster hit the ground with a crash. Flying debris flew everywhere as Lina and Shana stood up, ready to fight.  
"Looks like the guardian is real." Lavitz grumbled. The massive snake veered it's head as it struck again towards the knight. Jumping back Lavitz gave a nimble slash with his pike to the monsters head, a screech escaped it's mouth as it thrashed slightly against the walls and ceiling.  
"Doesn't like much pain huh?" Lina commented. Branding her sword she slashed at the hide, at first only the cut skin showed, but a small river of blood riveted from the wound. The monster thrashed it's body sending the sorceress flying to the wall with a crash.  
"Ow...." Her entire world blurred as Lina tried to stand up, only falling down. Staying down as the world went black.  
"Lina!" One of the group members shouted. Then silence followed the darkness.  
"Damn, she's down, and it would've been nice if she could use magic." Dart cursed, dodging the tail swipe from the guardian.  
"Shana....." Shana nodded from Lavitz's request as he ran to Lina, pulling out smelling salt.  
"Ack!" Gasping, Lina coughed from the smell, her head ringing from the strike earlier. "What happened?"  
"You went out for a minute." Shana recapped. "Lina, Dart and Lavitz are fighting the best they can, but the monster is too fast and strong, can you cast another one of your magic?"  
"I.....think so, it's been a bit, so I should be able to do something." Lina grumbled, rubbing her head the sorceress stood, and focused her mind. The talismans immediately lit up in her need, as well as Dart's memento. Flames flickered in Lina's hand, slowly gathering strength.  
"Look out!" Lavitz warned, Dart only heard the warning before a whack from the monsters tail sent him flying to a wall with a painful crash.  
"DART!" Shana cried. Lina almost dropped the spell in surprise, but continued on, her body wracked with fatigue, the sorceress continued, feeling unconsciousness once more almost lull her to sleep.  
"I think......." The spell finally solidified into a bar of inferno lighting up the cavern. The monster stopped from it's lunge at Lavitz as Lina gave a weary grin at it. "I got it.......FLARE...." The monster turned around, looking at Lina. Even though unable to comprehend the true meaning of the bar of light on Lina's hand, one simple fact remained. Danger. With an unnatural screech, it's gaping maw jumped for Lina.  
"LANCE!" The lance released itself in a dazzling manner, exploding on contact with the monster. Searing flame lapped at the creatures skin, burnt flesh wafting through the air as Lina and everyone else shielded their eyes. Within only seconds, the spell stopped, the monster twitching before laying still.  
"Victory!" Lina grinned. Shana lifting Dart up, smiled at Lina as did Lavitz.  
"Great going Lina." Lavitz congratulated, slapping Lina on the back. The sorceress fell forward with a whimper. "Lina!?"  
".....it's nothing." Lina gasped, a cough wracked her body as blood dripped out of her mouth. "I just...over exerted myself." With a shudder, Lina attempted to stand only to fall forward again.  
"Here...let me." With a cheerful smile, Lavitz lifted Lina as a prince would in the Seyruun Fairytales.  
"Hey, let me go!" Lina demanded. Lavitz ignored the demand as he walked on with Dart and Shana to the cave entrance.  
"Come on Shana." Dart ushered, Shana gave one more look at the monster before walking.  
Hssss.  
"....!?" Looking behind herself, the monster rose, and howled, rushing towards her.  
"SHANA!" Dart cried. Cringing, Lina and Lavitz watched as the monster grew closer to Shana. Before the monster however touched the girl, a flash of light escaped Shana's forehead paralyzing the monster.  
"Shana?" Dart asked. The light continued the shine as the monster hurked and stopped completely, shattering into nothingness. The light finally died down as Shana looked around in confusion.  
"Shana.....what did you do?" Dart asked.  
"I....I don't know." Shana whimpered. "Please...I don't know." Nodding the group left the cave as dusk finally ended, and night claimed the sky.  
  
*  
  
"You sure that thing will keep the monsters away?" Lina asked again, Lavitz sighed a yes as he placed the liquid in a circle around the came.  
"It should last about four hours, so each of us will take two hour shifts. I'll take four though." Lavitz proclaimed.  
"Four? Uh....don't you mean two?" Lina questioned.  
"Your weak right now Lina, you need your rest." Replied Lavitz.  
"Now just wait a minute! I am NOT weak!" Lina barked, showing her position of strength, she stood up only to wobble back down in fatigue. "Ow."  
"See?"  
"Stupid jerk. Just like Gourry." Lina muttered. "Always with the heroic bull crap.......Gourry." A sad sigh escaped Lina as she remembered her friend. "I wonder if he even knows I'm gone? Of course not....he's jellyfish for brains."  
"Who is?" Shana asked.  
"Oh......just someone...." Lina nonchalantly replied.  
"Oh." Shana replied, slightly disappointed. "Well.....dinners almost ready if you want." A growl from Lina's stomach gave a reply.  
"Uh....sorry." Lina blushed. Shana gave a giggle as she joined with Dart and Lavitz. Lina gave a sigh as she sat by herself, a song entering her mind, one that her mother sung to her years ago.  
"Many times it's repeated, The melody of the soul. The listening emotions begin to cry, wandering around." Tightening her blanket, Lina felt a hint of sadness in her mind as she felt homesick. "There is a destiny we see sometimes, between yesterday and today. We leave the day today, and we cry."  
The group continued to laugh at the jokes as Lina laid down.  
"We lost the love and we rest and find it. It kindly smiles while it's soul is burning without noticing." The group stopped as they watched Lina.  
"There is too much to....?" Looking at her Audience, Lina panicked. "HEY! SHOWS OVER!"  
"That was pretty." Shana commented with a smile. Lina only blushed as Lavitz and Dart clapped.  
"Uh.....is dinner ready yet?" Lina asked. Shana watched the pot and nodded. "Great!" Grabbing her fork and spoon, Lina jumped to the pot and began swallowing the meal quickly. Shana sweatdropped as she grabbed one of the potatoes and chewed slowly, ditto for Dart and Lavitz.  
"My god.....she eats like an animal." Lavitz comment. A glare from Lina and a fork nearly cutting off his knee cap by three millimeters embedding into the dirt four inches silenced the knight. "....."  
"Mrghphg." Lina commented, continuing her meal. Dart and Shana only blinked as the ate their fill, Lavitz still dazed as Lina patted her stomach finishing off her "share".  
"Ahh, that was good......good snack Shana." Lina congratulated."  
"S-snack!?" Shana paled. "You just ate enough for five people!"  
"Oh man, that's nothing to what I can stomach." Lina grinned.  
"......." Shana and the rest replied. Blinks followed as Lina laid down to sleep.  
"Night now!" With a wave, Lina was out like a light.  
"Well.....I guess I'll do first shift." Shana declared.  
"Wait...let me." Dart asked.  
"Dart.....I can do it myself." Shana frowned. "I'm not little anymore."  
".......I know." Dart sighed. "Ok.....I'll be second."  
"Good night till then." Lavitz nodded.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Gourry." Lina waved.  
"Oh, Lina!" Gourry smiled, walking towards her before tripping on to the ground. Laughing echoed about the two yet they paid no heed.  
"Oh Jellyfish for brains, get up." Lina wagged. The laughing happened again.  
"Ow." Gourry muttered as he rubbed his face.  
"Heeeeey Miss Lina!" Amelia cheered, entering in via levitation. Cheering echoed the field they were in yet no one still paid heed.  
"Hey Amelia, what's our little heroine of justice up to?" Lina mockingly asked.  
"Oh, nothing much, just wandering about." Amelia replied, missing the sarcasm completely.  
"Wow, the whole gangs here except for our straight man Zelgadis and the fruitcake Xellos." Lina smiled. The laugh still echoed, Lina looked around but could see no audience.  
"Here I am." Zelgadis waved, entering into the scene. Multiple boulders fell on him as the laughs continued, yet he didn't flinch.  
"God Zelgadis, like a rock eh?" Lina grinned. "I wonder where Xellos is?"  
"I dunno." Zelgadis replied. "And I could care less."  
"Here I am!" Xellos proclaimed flamboyantly, entering into the scene with an explosion of smoke. "The great Xellos!" Clapping resounded the area.  
"Lina." A voice whispered.  
"Huh?" Turning around, Lina blinked at the man.  
  
*  
  
"!!!!!" waking up with a whimper Lina looked about in confusion. "......just a dream."  
"God....and what a weird one." Lina gave a sigh as she sat up. "Almost as bad as those......family drama? In Mesquita, I don't see how those could be so funny."  
"Achoo!" Lavitz sneezed. Lina looked up to watch the knight shake himself form the cold before continuing his watch. With a smile, she stood up and walked to Lavitz sitting down next to him.  
"Cold?"  
"Eh? Lina?" Lavitz blinked. "What are you doing awake?"  
"Just woke up. Had the weirdest dream." Lina replied. "So. What you thinking?"  
"Just about this entire imbalance of power between Basil and Sandora." Lavitz said. "It just bothers me. Though the two kingdoms are very unfriendly to each other, Sandora became aggressive."  
"Is it because of the dragon?" Lina asked.  
"Yes. The dragon is the imbalance and it's allowing Doel to attack our cities. He'll push Serdio into war if he continues."  
"Looks like he wants one." Lina muttered.  
"What was that?" Lavitz asked.  
"Nothing." Lina nodded. "Say.....I think it's time for my watch."  
"But I said I would-"  
"Don't piss me off." Lina glared, Lavitz only coughed nervously. "If your gonna do this heroic bull crap then we'll watch together, but I am going to show you that I'm not weak."  
"Err...ok. My mother always told me to listen to women when they give me that look."  
"Your mother taught you well." Lina nodded.   
"I'll need to see her when I get back. She's probably waiting for me." Lavitz smiled.  
["Mother...must be nice to have one waiting for you."] Lina sighed, her mood changing immediately at the mentioning .   
  
*  
  
"We should be seeing it any moment now." Lavitz declared. "Bale is the largest city in Serdio, Equaling to Doel's capital, but it's far more secure and friendly."  
"I heard of Bale." Shana commented. "King Albert, one who rules justly, wisely, and lovingly."  
"Yes, he is as they say." Lavitz nodded. "Look, you can see it now."  
The group gasped s they noticed the mass sprawling capitol of Bale from the hill top. Hundreds of house made up sectors surrounding the center castle, almost gleaming, the city appeared to be made of precious stone.  
"Wow, looks like Basil is doing well isn't it?" Lina smirked.  
"Yes, Bale is the center of it all." Lavitz replied. "Let's go, I need to report to King Albert immediately."  
  
*  
  
"Sir Lavitz!" A man rejoiced. "We thought that the worst has happened to you!" The name caught the attention of more townsfolk, soon a small crowd gathered around the knight surrounding him.  
"Wow. He's famous." Lina blinked. Shana and Dart nodded as Lavitz continued to try and escape the mob.  
"Yes, thank you for your concerns." Lavitz nodded, pushing against the crowd.  
"This is taking to long, and god, I need lunch." Lina grumbled. "I'm going to speed this up."  
"Uh Lina.....is that wise?" Shana warned.  
"Trust me." Lina smiled. "Alright, move along people." Shoving people left and right, Lina parted the crowd as she grabbed Lavitz. "Honey, let's go, the kings waiting."  
"Uh....sure." Lavitz replied as Lina grabbed his ear. "Ow."  
"Now which way?" Lina asked.  
"Go left....and please let go of my ear." Lavitz pleaded.  
"Of fine, be a man!" Giving a slap, Lina winced as she heard a metallic clang. "Ow....armor....forgot about that."  
The crowd whispered about the situation as Dart and Shana ran to catch up.   
"You know, they think you're his wife." Shana giggled. Lina blinked at the comment before sweatdropping.  
"Really now?" Dart nodded as well. "Damn. Oh well.....quickly, report to Albert, Lavitz, I need lunch."  
"Err, Lina...how about I report with Dart and Shana, and you go and eat lunch?" Lavitz recommended.  
"That would work. Quick, which way to the nearest restaurant?"  
"Behind you." And lo, did the gods smile upon Lina when she looked behind herself to find an all you can eat buffet.  
"..............how convenient." Lina commented.  
"So.....anyways. Can you-" Before Lavitz could continue, Lina was inside with a dash. "...right. Anyways, let's go." Dart and Shana nodded as they continued past the restaurant towards the center of town. The castle stood magnificently, curved features, grand stairs taking to the top where Albert ruled.  
"I can see that stairs are a favorite here." Dart noted, huffing as he climbed.  
"Yes, the castle was built on limited space, thus they built more vertically then horizontally." Lavitz explained. Multiple guards saluted him as he entered the throne room.  
"Lavitz?" The king asked, standing from his Dais. He had long effeminate blonde hair, and a kind smile. Wearing so much regal clothing, one expected him to be weak, but he radiated powerful strength. The trio kneeled to him as he smiled.  
"Lavitz! I thought the worst happened to you."  
"I lost my troops, but I was saved by Dart here." Lavitz reported.   
"Yes, you should of seen his majesty, so worried that he couldn't handle the state of affairs." The minister chuckled.  
"I was worried. Lavitz is my childhood friend and head knight." Albert nodded. "So...tell me...of what happened. Please, make yourselves comfortable."  
  
*  
  
"Hey pops, another of the chicken meal!" Lina ordered. The waitress sighed as she took away another stack of plates, the patrons looking at her with wonderment on how she could eat so much.  
"Excuse me ma'am......though you must be starving.....how will you be paying?" The owner asked, wringing his had.  
"Oh? Here." Handing a bag of currency, Lina continued to eat as the manager looked at the coins.  
"I've never seen currency like this before." He noted.  
"It's mostly Seyruun, but there's a bit of Lyzeille there and Kataart." Lina replied, chewing at the same time.  
"Seyruun?" The manager asked.  
"Uh...yeah......a city." Lina lied. "Up north....far up."  
"Oh...that makes sense, northerners rarely have good fashion taste." The manager mumbled.  
"HEY!" Lina scowled. "I suggest you shut up before I get mad."  
"Err....is this gold?"   
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh....ok. Just wondering." Lina gave a glare as she watched the man count out the coins and walk off.  
"Hmph....."  
  
*  
  
"Thank you for saving Lavitz." Albert nodded at Dart. "Is there any way I can repay you?"  
"Well....there is a favor." Dart asked. "Can you keep Shana here?"  
"What!?" Shana cried. "Is this the reason you brought me here Dart?"  
"Imperial Sandora is after Shana, it's the reason why they attacked Seles."  
"Dart.......I can take care of myself!" Shana frowned. "And......I wanna be with you."  
"I'm afraid I won't be able to keep her here." Albert sighed. "You see, Sandora managed to control a-"  
"HEY! I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T COME IN HERE!" A guard shouted, Lavitz blinked at the situation as Lina ran into the throne room gasping.  
"It's ok. Let her stay." Albert commanded.  
"Your highness, she tried paying with false cash!" The guard cried, showing the bag of money Lina had. The owner of the restaurant nodded.  
"I'll repay you then sir. But leave her be." Albert asked. The two nodded as they left. "So, you must be Lina that Lavitz told me about."  
"Uh.....is that good?" Lina grinned.  
"Is it true that you can use magic?" Albert asked.  
"Here...let me show you. Crimson winds....east winds which blow....." A flare arrow half developed appeared in Lina's hand as Dart's and her demon blood talismans reacted once more.  
"Amazing." Albert nodded.  
"Your highness.....about the question that boy asked." The minister directed.  
"Ah yes...as you can see, Sandora has control of a dragon." Albert stated.  
"That green one?" Dart pointed.  
"Yes.....and right now, we're holding out at Hoax, but if it can fly at low altitude, and attack the castle, Shana will be no safer anywhere in Serdio."  
"Alright...I take back my request."  
"Thank you Dart." Shana thanked.  
"But I have another request. Do you know anything about the black monster Minister Noish?" Dart asked.  
"Ah, that devil." The minster nodded. "Yes, I have some sparse information on it."  
"I lost my family and hometown to it, tell me all you know."   
"The only thing I know is: the black monster is called the devil that disobeyed the great existence, and it is also known for devouring the god." Minster Noish informed.  
"Devouring the god?" Dart asked.  
"Yes, surprisingly, it shows up beginning 11,000 years ago."  
"11,000 years ago.....that was when the Dragon Campaign finished." Albert added.  
"Yes, the dragon campaign, the campaign where humans and Dragons overthrew the wingly's cruel treatment and unjust ways allowing humanity to finally bloom." Noish explained.  
"End of the campaign." Dart muttered. As he continued his thoughts, a knight of lesser ranks appeared kneeling.  
"Sire....the war meeting is starting soon." He declared. Albert nodded as he left.  
"I must go now, but if you wish, you can look over the balcony and castle view." Albert offered. Shana smiled as she kneeled and left, Dart following as well as Lavitz. Before Lina could follow Albert stopped her.  
"Can I ask you to join me for a walk?" He asked.  
"Sure, how can I say no to royalty?" Lina replied, laughing nervously at her own joke.  
  
*  
  
"So...." Lina mumbled, attempting to start a conversation as she walked with the king through the castle. "Isn't there a meeting you should be going to?"  
"Yes, but I wanted to ask you something Miss Inverse."   
"Just Lina." Lina winked. Albert smiled at the request.  
"Your abilities....Lavitz has told me you have been able to do powerful things. Destroyed part of Hellena?"  
"Oh....that was just a fireball, I was in my best shape when I uh...did that." Lina replied, realizing where the conversation was going.  
"Yes........I won't beat around the bush Lina....I can see that you already know. Will you assist us? You'll be critical, most of my men don't stand a chance against the dragon, and with your magic, we can win."  
"Look...I just wanted to go home. Not enter a war. Besides, Lavitz and Dart look like they can handle that thing." Lina sighed.  
"I know, but even Lavitz is limited on how much he can do, and Dart as well. I won't force you however." Albert added. Silence followed as Lina pondered the situation. Albert felt nervousness as he waited for the response, unable to read Lina's face.  
"...........ok.......I'll do it. I really don't like the idea that something like this is happening." Albert sighed as he shook Lina's hand.  
"What's going on?" Dart asked as he and the others walked down seeing Lina.  
"Nothing much, I'll be going with you guys." Lina replied. "So, where are you guys going?"  
"To my mothers for a visit." Lavitz smiled. "Wanna come with us?"  
"Sure." Lina said.  
  
*  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Lavitz declared, the house in Lina's opinion would be: uber clean.   
"Geez......she must be definitely a clean freak." Lina muttered.  
"Lavitz? Oh, it's you!" The mother laughed hugging the knight. "I was so worried about you!"  
"Hi mom." Lavitz smiled, hugging back.  
"And you brought a bride!" The mother beamed, Shana gave a worried look as she noticed the mother staring at her.  
"Mother, she's not my bride." Lavitz blushed.  
"What about the other girl?" The mother asked.  
"Hey, I'm only sixteen, I ain't marrying this young." Lina snapped.  
"Oh don't be silly, Lavitz is so awkward at times, but he's really sweet." The mother smiled. Dart only chuckled at the sight as Lavitz's mother hugged Lina.  
"Hey, I am NOT Lavitz's bride or girlfriend!" Lina growled, attempting to pry the mother off her.  
"Err, mother, I just came to visit, I can't stay long though." Lavitz said.  
"Can't you stay the night?" Lavitz nodded no. "Then for lunch at least? It'll be ready soon."  
"I can help." Shana beamed.  
"No no, that's alright, I can handle it. I think." The mother pondered, walking to the kitchen, Shana in tow.  
"So....what should I do?" Lina wondered.  
"You could get new clothes, yours are starting to look a little dirty and sweat stained." Dart teased.  
"Hey.....I can clean them. And we still have a bit. Maybe I should buy some clothes later...when I have the cash." Lina replied.  
"The clothing in Bale are a bit pricy, specially for someone as boyish looking as you." Lavitz noted, a pummel to the head from later caused him to yelp. "I wasn't trying to make fun of you!"  
"Look, just lay off the breast thing ok? So I'm a little underdeveloped, ok!?"  
"Fine, fine..." Lavitz grumbled.  
"Hey....can you show me your house? I never saw anything this big before." Dart asked, hoping to switch the mood.  
"Sure." Lavitz smiled. "Follow me." The two nodded as they followed the knight up the stairs into the library.  
"This is our library, books on strategy and such." Lavitz explained.  
"I wouldn't know, not my strong suit." Dart shrugged. "Hey.....what are you doing?"  
"hold on." Pushing the movable stairs, Lavitz pushed it towards the window and started climbing to it. "Follow me. I'm going to show you my treasure." Nodding, Lina and Dart followed onto the first level roof.  
"Nice view of the castle." Dart commented.  
"Yeah. When I was young, I always wanted to be a knight like my father, beloved, and honorable to the crown."  
"It came true then." Lina smiled.  
"Yes.......but it was a lot harder than I thought, but I did it." Lavitz grinned.  
"Lavitz, Lunch is ready!" Lavitz's mother declared.  
"Let's go in." Lavitz ushered.  
  
*  
  
"Great meal as always mother." Lavitz complimented.  
"Thank you." She replied.  
"But it's time we left." With a nod the mother gave a hug to her son as a goodbye as he left the home.  
"I'll be back home soon!" Lavitz promised. The group trekked to the city border taking a last view.  
"Well....let's go!" Dart proclaimed. 


End file.
